The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, right before a homage to Season 1's Dodge Ball challenge, I decided to mess with the contestants plans and picked two new teams where Brick and Shawn became the new leaders! After Mike's evil personality came out, I decided to give my new intern a trip across Canada, speaking of which..." Sky walks up to Chris, holding two stacks of paper in her hands. Chris: "What kind of dirt did you manage to rustle up during your little investigation?" Sky: (sighs) "It's very personal, but it's imperative that the others know before he comes back." Chris takes the stacks of papers and quickly skims through them. Chris: "Excellent! This'll be great for the next challenge! Now shoo, I've got a recap to finish here!" Sky walks away from the dock of shame. Chris: "Any who, where was I? Oh right, now thanks to Sky I know have enough dirt on all the other contestants for a very revealing challenge! Though nothing at all that would keep this from still being a family show! As the challenge progressed, Lightning started developing a hatred toward DJ! Hey, if anyone could hate him, it be Lightning! After the challenge, I surprised everyone by making it a double elimination, where the Vultures voted out Anne Maria and the Hamsters voted out Sierra. This time though, nobody is safe! Find what happens here on Total... Drama... All Stars!" -- Total Drama theme plays -- At Boney Island, Lightning is holding a fish, but is too busy boasting about it to eat it. Lightning: "The Lightning strikes again! We'll see who the strongest player is!" Courtney: (scoffs) "Just eat the fish already, I can't stand you talking any longer!" Just before Lightning takes a bite out of the fish, he gets an idea. Lightning: (Confessional) "I want DJ gone, unfortunately he's on the other team, and I'm not waiting for the merge to happen, so I guess I'll have to play dirty..." Lightning tosses the fish to Courtney, which surprises her. Courtney: "Why are you giving me this?" Lightning: "Cause, my pop said in order to get a girl to do something for you, you have to give them something they want!" Courtney slaps Lightning with the fish before tossing it back to him and walking away. Courtney: "What do you think I am? A prize, I'm not stupid you know," Lightning drops the fish and runs towards her. Lightning: "You got it all wrong, angry girl! I need your help in getting nice guy out!" Courtney: "DJ, right?" Lightning: "Yes of course! Can you do that for me? I'll owe you one!" Courtney: "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." Lightning starts to dig in the sand. Lightning: (Confessional) "Now all's I need is an invincibility statue and I'll be set to win this whole game! Sha-bam!" (Punches the camera, breaking the lens and turning the screen black) -- Back at the island in the spa hotel, while everyone else is enjoying breakfast, Heather and Alejandro are in another room, where Alejandro is getting a massage from one of the interns. Heather: "Quit hogging the masseuse!" Alejandro: (sighs) "Can't you see I'm only trying to help out our team?" Heather: "How is getting your back massaged going to help anyone but yourself?" Alejandro: "I need to keep myself relaxed so we can win the next challenge. We're outnumbered, so we've got to stick together, temporarily of course!" Heather: "If we're going to work together, we need to get a few more allies!" Alejandro: "I suppose I could attempt to seduce the girls on our team, but it's more than likely that they already know about my reputation. That leaves the men, DJ won't trust me after the first time I played, so that leaves Shawn and Scott." Heather: "I don't think we could get Zombie breath on our side," Alejandro: "Hold on un momento, aren't Courtney and Gwen still fighting?" Heather: "That's right, they are! Perhaps we could use that to our advantage!" Alejandro: "In the meanwhile, we should continue to despise each other in order to infiltrate the other player's strategies!" Heather: "Fine! Just let me have time with the masseuse!" Alejandro gets up from the massage bed. Alejandro: "As you wish!" -- At the dining room, while everyone else is enjoying breakfast, Gwen is drawing a sad looking picture of herself in her journal at a corner of the room. She sighs sadly at the picture, not noticing Dawn sitting next to her. Dawn: "You're feeling guilt, aren't you?" Gwen: "Huh? What?" (sees Dawn) "Oh, well no, I don't see why you'd say that." Dawn: "Please Gwen. I can read your aura... You feel guilty during Season 3 when you took Duncan from Courtney and you want to set things right with her." Gwen: "Well, yeah... But I doubt Courtney will ever listen to me..." Dawn: "Give her time... I'm sure she misses you too..." Gwen's eyes widen when Dawn said that. Gwen: (Confessional) "Courtney misses me? That's...." (clears her throat and folds her arms) "Whatever..." At the same time, Shawn couldn't stop looking at Boney Island which grabbed the attention of Scott and Jasmine. Shawn: "Oh man... Something's not right with this island!" Scott: "You've been saying that for the last two and half weeks! I'm still going to find that idol!" Shawn: "It's not the idol Scott! Something more evil is out there, I just know it!" Jasmine: "Shawn... I think you're getting paranoid..." Shawn: "Okay then..." Jasmine brought Shawn to the table so they can continue breakfast. Meanwhile, in the loser cabin, Duncan yawned as he stretched. Duncan: "Man, what a sleep..." But unknown to Duncan, Mike gasped as he is Mal now as he chuckled as he got out a big needle and poke Duncan in the butt, as he screamed in pain as he jumped from the bed, and rubbed his butt, as Mal gasped as Mike is back and he is shocked to see a needle in his hand. Mike: "What?! How???" Duncan growled as he spots the needle in Mike's hand. Duncan: "Oooohhh! That it was funny huh weirdo boy!" Mike: "W-W-W-Wait D-D-D-Duncan, it w-w-w-wasn't me!" Duncan grabs Mike and drags him outside. Then the boys wake up as Brick rubs his eyes. Brick: "What a pleasant sleep..." Cameron: "I'll say..." He notices that Mike and Duncan are gone Cameron: "Huh? Where's Duncan and Mike?" Mike's screams are heard outside as the Hamsters look outside, and their surprise, Duncan tied Mike's underwear to a flagpole as Mike is getting a nasty wedgie from the flagpole. Mike: "Duncan! I'm sorry! I didn't know what happened!" Duncan: (smirks) "Well, now we're even dude. Enjoy the view!" Max: (laughs and points) "So enjoyable evil!" Zoey: (angry) "Duncan! You let Mike down now!" Duncan: "Do it yourself darling. He's not my problem." Zoey growled at Duncan, then she turned and help Mike down and tied the rope to his underwear. Zoey: "Are you okay Mike?" Mike rubs his butt and gets himself back to normal. Mike: "I am... I think... Look I think I tried to hurt Duncan this morning. Except, I don't know how it happen?!" Zoey: "Mike. I know you didn't hurt him. Maybe one of your personalities did?" Mike: "Maybe..." Scarlett: "Maybe I can be of assistance?" The couple turn to see Scarlett smirking. Mike/Zoey: "Scarlett?!" Scarlett: "I assume you know of me?" Zoey: "Yeah. You're that crazy girl who tried to take over the island from last season! Why should we trust you?" Scarlett: "Personally I assume Mike has problems will his MPD. If I study him, maybe I can help him.." Mike: "I don't know... You kinda scares me..." Zoey: "Mike isn't interested Scarlett! Beat it, we already have Cameron helping him!" Scarlett: "I guess Mike didn't tell you about an alliance he made.." Zoey: "What?!" Zoey looks at Mike suspiciously. Mike: "I never made an alliance! That's Heather's or Alejandro's thing!" Zoey feels a bit betrayed while Scarlett smirked and watched. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I know relationships and secrets don't mix. I've been studying how friendships and relationships work and fall due to them on each of the seasons: Trent and Gwen, Duncan and Courtney and many others. Once the secret it's out, I assume Mike and Zoey might break apart and I'll study Mike at last, to see what cause him like this..." Then the microphone talks. Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, meet at the lake for your next challenge. You have 30 minutes!" -- At the lake, Chris is standing on the shore near two benches in the lake, where Courtney and Lightning are sitting at when the contestants arrive. Chris: "Welcome friends..." Scarlett: "We're not your friends, this is simply and strictly a business relationship." Everyone nodded in agreement. Chris: "Fine, your loss, any who, today's challenge is the first part of episode two of Revenge of The Island's truth challenge! After my intern, Sky received some information from your parents, I decided to air some of your deepest darkest secrets! First team to reach five points win!" Soon, everyone each took a seat, where Chef strapped each of them with a life preserver. Scott: "Uh, Fang's not out there, is he?" Chris: (laughs) "No, that be way too easy, instead of a walking shark trying to kill you, we have classic competitor Izzy out in the water!" Cameron starts to shiver in fear. Cameron: (Confessional) "To think I actually miss that killer shark right now!" Chris: "First question goes to the Hamsters, who's grandfather died when they were young?" The Hamsters looked at each other, until Mike sadly pressed the button. Duncan: "Oh man, that's horrible! I'm sorry that happened to you, dude!" Mike: "Thanks, I think." He gasps and turns into Chester. Chester: "Why are you sorry? You just strapped the poor boy to the flagpole for crying out loud! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Gwen: "Wait, you did what?" Duncan: "Firstly, I wouldn't had done that if he hadn't injected me with whatever was in that needle!" Mal: (Confessional) "It was only water, but he doesn't need to know about it. He'll crack under pressure and I'll enjoy each and every second of it!"